The Thief and the Others
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: AU/ A dark 'fairytale'. Byakuya has been groomed his entire life to become the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan, but after a thief breaks into his chambers, his entire world is changed in this violent, twisted tale. Yaoi/BL: Renji/Byakuya :


**THE THIEF AND THE OTHERS**

Byakuya Kuchiki inhaled sharply, his slate grey eyes opening in alarm. Someone was in his room. His entire body hummed with adrenaline and, despite the chill of his home, a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his neck and chest. His sleep-filled eyes adjusted slowly to the dimness of the early morning, a shadowy figure just barely standing out in the darkness.

His hand snaked beneath his futon silently, his fingers nimbly grasping ahold of the dagger which lay hidden. He moved imperceptibly, not even daring to breathe. He could hear the other's breathing, in and out as if in anguish, and after a few terrifying moments his eyes met the other's gaze. The other swallowed, his reddish-brown eyes looking at Byakuya almost pityingly.

Byakuya's arm shot out from underneath him, the dagger clutched tightly. He moved quickly, throwing the sheets toward the other, blinding him for a few seconds. Byakuya somersaulted, climbing to his shaky feet. The other was tangled in the sheets and Byakuya had a choice, he could lunge forward, stab the other and kill him or he could run.

Byakuya chose to run. He scrambled toward the shoji door, slid it open and ran, letting out a horrified groan as he collided with an immovable object. He was thrown backward, his bottom hitting the wooden floor roughly. He shook his head, his long, black hair a blinding mess. His eyes scanned upward, studying the muddied boots, the faded trousers, the patched shirt of another _other_. The wood creaked behind him and Byakuya knew that the other man had, of course, freed himself from the sheets.

There was no use calling out, no use begging, and Byakuya knew it. He swallowed a lump in his throat, the horrid truth leaving a bitter aftertaste. _I'm going to die now_, Byakuya realized, the most depressing part of it all was, he didn't think he would mind.

The other in front of him dropped to his knees, crawling toward Byakuya like a hungry animal. Byakuya grimaced as the other grabbed a fist full of his hair, yanking him onto his hands and knees, his dagger just out of reach of his fingers. "Please forgive us, Kuchiki-bocchan."

Byakuya remained silent, steeling himself as the cold tip of a knife pressed against his throat. Blood dripped onto the wooden floor, the beams drinking it up thirstily. Soon, all Byakuya could see was red. The other _other _came to rest beside him, his rough, calloused hands groping at Byakuya through his nightclothes. Byakuya turned his head, his eyes burning into the other's. He scowled, anger tugging at his lips.

"What're ya doing?" the other snarled, dropping the knife from Byakuya's throat. "Don't dirty the young master."

"I'm not doin' nothin'" the other snapped in reply. "Such a waste to kill 'im… can't we jus'…"

Byakuya sighed in disappointment. Humans were all the same. Filthy, greedy, stupid pigs… Byakuya sank toward the floor, his face inflamed as the other's hand brushed across his bare legs. He flattened himself against the wood and extended his hands, one wrapping around the other's abandoned knife, the other hand around his own.

The first other, the other with disgusting urges, let out a savage howl, the blade sinking into his forearm. Byakuya wasted no time, piercing the second blade into the other again. He kicked out, striking wildly, and then he let out a scream. The first real noise, the first conscious noise he had made during the whole ordeal. He screamed like a wild beast, rushing forward and delivering blow after blow to the other's stomach.

A hand wrenched him away from the dying other and he turned, staring into the panicked eyes of the last remaining other. "Kuchiki-bocchan…" the other whispered, staring in shock down at the blood soaked child. Byakuya couldn't stop screaming, and he lifted his hands, as if just remembering the daggers, and began to slash at the other.

The others were already dead, the blood draining from their lifeless bodies in copious amounts, but still, Byakuya slashed at them. He continued to butcher the corpses, unable to stop, his entire body shaking from terror, angry tears streaming from the corner of his eyes until he no longer had the strength to lift his arms.

He lay between the bodies, his silk nightclothes in ruins. The smell made Byakuya gag and then retch. The furthest shoji door opened and several people came bustling into his quarters. "Kuchiki-bocchan, I will prepare the bath."

"Kuchiki-bocchan, give me your soiled clothes…"

"Are you hungry, Kuchiki-bocchan?"

"Would you like some salt water to settle the nerves, Bocchan?"

"Please, Kuchiki-bocchan, don't rest too closely to the others…"

Byakuya was lifted to a standing position, his attendants pulling him this way and that as he was stripped naked. Byakuya couldn't remember a time that this wasn't normal. Sheets were wrapped around the others and they were lifted, carried away without another word.

"Ah, Kuchiki-kun," the doctor called loudly as he entered the room. He tilted Byakuya's head from side to side, inspecting his neck with a frown. "You'll need stitches… I daresay before your bath even…"

"Congratulations, Kuchiki-bocchan," his maid murmured as she began to mop up the blood. "You've passed another test."

_Ah, yes,_ Byakuya thought to himself resentfully. _One step closer to being head of the clan._

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

"Kuchiki-sama!"

Byakuya looked up in surprise, startled to discover that he had let his mind wonder so completely. The scroll he had been working on was ruined with ink. "Hmm?"

"Kuchiki-sama, your grandfather is asking for you."

"Ah, of course," Byakuya murmured, placing his quill neatly on the table and rolling up his stained parchment. He stood up fluidly, his hand trailing along the desk as he turned to leave the room. He walked down the halls silently, his feet treading softly after years of intense training. He turned one corner and then the next, approaching his grandfather's wing with growing unease.

"Ah, Byakuya-kun," his grandfather's wizened, old attendant said, busying himself with opening the door to Ginrei Kuchiki's quarters. "Your grandfather has been asking for you." The butler smiled, sighing heavily. "I think it might be time…"

"Ah," Byakuya said simply, stepping through the open door without hesitation. He strolled into the room, eyeing the row of family council members with distrust. "You wished to see me, Grandfather?"

"Byakuya," Ginrei whispered, lifting his head from his work. "Come sit next to an old man." Byakuya obeyed, sitting on the edge of an elegant chair expectantly. Ginrei smiled, placing his wrinkled hand on top of Byakuya's. "You've grown into a fine young man… a strong young man…" Ginrei fell into a coughing fit and the council members bustled around anxiously. Ginrei shooed them away and cleared his throat. "You will make a wonderful clan head… one day…"

"Thank you, Grandfather." Byakuya replied dispassionately.

"But for now… you are not ready…" Ginrei continued.

For a moment, Byakuya was certain he had misheard his grandfather's words. Byakuya leaned in more closely, his right eye twitching convulsively, "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"When I die," Ginrei said, paying no mind to the interruption. "You will be the Kuchiki to lead…" Ginrei waved his hand around his chamber with an indulgent smile. "But for now, I will stay at the helm…"

"When did you decide not to retire, Grandfather?" Byakuya asked coolly, the veins pulsating at his temples. "Wasn't I supposed to take over after my birthday?" Byakuya's throat became dry and he suddenly found that he could barely speak. "Have I not passed every test? Have I displeased you somehow?"

"The council members believe you lack the enthusiasm," Ginrei explained with an apologetic smile. "And I agree wholeheartedly."

"I lack enthusiasm?" Byakuya mused cynically, his grey eyes wide with disbelief. "For what, Grandfather?"

"It is an honor to lead the Kuchiki clan," one of the council members, a cousin of his late mother's, interjected. "We don't feel that you truly appreciate the value of the title."

"You are young, in a few days you'll be just eighteen years old, and you are only beginning." Ginrei said soothingly. "You have plenty of time to establish yourself. Find the will to lead our family. When you are ready, I will pass the responsibilities onto you."

"Of course," Byakuya replied, nodding his head stiffly. He stood, his fingers absently tracing the scar across his throat. "Is there anything else you require of me?"

"Now don't pout…" Ginrei chastised with a laugh. "Stay! Have a chat with the council…"

"I have neither the will nor the enthusiasm." Byakuya answered, giving a slight bow at the waist. He spun on his heels, his clothes fluttering behind him as he trudged past the council members lining the wall.

"You have some nerve, speaking to the head that way…" his mother's cousin, Yukiteru, perhaps, exclaimed.

Byakuya's solemn features twisted, somehow more handsomely, and he smiled. He looked dashing, but with his personality it was rather alarming and the cousin took an unconscious step backward. "I have my studies to attend. If you will excuse me…"

Byakuya tore down the hallways, his fingernails tearing at the wallpaper as he walked. His mind was in chaos, a million thoughts chasing one another in small circles. He gulped, pinching the skin at his temples and clamping his eyes shut. He leaned his burning forehead against the cold wall and his shoulders began to heave up and down. He reached toward his eyes, expecting to find tears, but to his dismay, he couldn't even cry anymore. He was absolutely empty inside.

That night Byakuya refused dinner, locking himself in his chambers. The help made several halfhearted attempts to enter, but after degrading the sixth attendant, they all stayed away. He was relieved, but also offended. If anyone really cared they _would_ get the door open. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't stop. And he knew that his behavior only affected him, because no one else cared.

Byakuya twisted the ends of his hair between his fingers, inspecting the strands for split ends. He pinched the offending strands, albeit rare, pulling until the break snapped off. When he ran out of split ends, he simply stared up at the camel brown ceiling. He studied the grain of the wood, squinting his eyes and imagining different shapes. He pictured one certain mark as dragon, and another as a knight. He moved his gaze to the side, finding a sword and a horse.

He laid on his futon, a magnificent story playing out in his head. He smiled, pulling the blankets up beneath his chin, and settled deeper into the warmth of his bed. To outsiders, Byakuya was a cool and cunning young man. He was well known for being beautiful, shrewd and detached. But Byakuya wasn't that man. He was different and he wanted people to see that. He wanted people to _want_ to see that. He was creative and romantic and had the most infectious laugh…

Byakuya rolled onto his side, blowing out the candle beside him. The room was cast into darkness and he sighed, groaning as he rolled over to his back. He stared up at the dark ceiling, searching in vain for his knight. He found the enormous dragon right away and he mentally scoffed. Byakuya wanted to be the brave, shining knight, but in reality he was the dragon, a destroyer of life, sitting upon his mountain of treasures. Byakuya, feeling rather pitiful, fell asleep soon after.

Someone was in his room. Byakuya inhaled sharply, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes, adjusting quickly to the darkness of the room. He could make out the form of an_ other_ and he sat up instantly. It had been nearly three years since he had been tested in such a way.

The other had his back turned to Byakuya, his broad shoulders blocking his movements from view. Byakuya grabbed the twin blades beneath his pillow and stood up, crossing the distance in absolute silence. He lifted the blades, holding them inches from the other's back. If he were to pierce into the other's flesh, upward at a 30 degree angle, he would stab his heart and lung. The other would die almost instantly, choking on his own blood.

Something stayed Byakuya's hand. He was directly behind the other, still unseen. Byakuya grew curious. When you were sent to kill the heir of the Kuchiki clan you could not afford to be so distracted. Byakuya considered telling him so, but resisted.

The other moved nimbly, stuffing object after object into a reinforced burlap sack. Byakuya scoffed in abject horror. Did this other actually intend to rob _him? Him? Byakuya Kuchiki_? The noise that escaped Byakuya's lips alerting the other to his presence and he turned, pulling a blade from his belt reflexively.

The other was large in stature and handsome. Byakuya blinked in surprise, still holding his two blades. "It is awfully cheeky of you to rob me _before_ you kill me…"

The other smirked, simply shrugging in response. He raised one hand peaceably and backed toward the far wall, his bag of stolen treasure slung over his shoulder. He looked around the chamber quickly. _Searching for an escape route_, Byakuya realized. "You're not here to kill me." Byakuya stated. He lowered his weapons and walked toward his desk, sitting on the edge. He shook his head, finger combing his luxurious black locks. "Why _are_ you here then?"

"Your window was open." The other replied. He spoke differently than Byakuya had expected. His voice was guttural and his accent was that of the common people outside the walls. This other was not from the clan's compound. That realization frightened Byakuya as much as it excited him. Byakuya had always craved a taste of the outside world and here it had climbed in his very window of its own volition.

"Do you climb in every open window you see?" Byakuya countered.

"I figured this castle had enough valuables to spare." The other explained, moving slowly toward the shoji door. "You can't miss what ya don't appreciate…"

"So you're nothing but a common thief." Byakuya said, disappointment stinging his words. "Good luck escaping. It's a miracle you made it this far alive…" Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest and watched the other with disparaging eyes. "I once watched the guards execute a thief. They began by slicing off bits of skin, all over his body. They removed the fingernails and toenails with bamboo and…"

"Perhaps a hostage would get me past the gates then?" the other questioned, taking several rapid steps forward.

Byakuya laughed and pulled a matchbox from his desk. He lit the candle beside him and lifted the light, studying the other curiously. "You don't know much about the Kuchiki clan do you?"

The other stood in front of Byakuya, close enough to touch. Byakuya stared in wonder at the other's magnificent red hair. He wanted to touch it, to comb through it, to inhale the scent of such a lovely shade. Byakuya had never seen anyone with hair the color of the rising sun. _Everything here is black_, he thought.

"I know what I can see. I can see they've the biggest fuckin' house in the land…"

"Did you intend to kill me if I woke up? What if I start yelling?" Byakuya pressed, lowering the candle to the desk.

"I made sure you were sound asleep before I started." The other reasoned, ignoring the violence of the questions.

"Obviously you were mistaken." Byakuya argued, his grey eyes settling on something out the window.

"Well, I leaned over you, brushed my hand across your cheek and stole a kiss." The other admitted proudly, as if that method was foolproof and ingenious. "You slept."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya sputtered, his eyes narrowing angrily at the other. "You did what to me?"

"It was only a kiss." The other answered with a crooked smile. "I'm a thief remember?"

"That is it!" Byakuya insisted heatedly. "I am calling the guards."

They were silent for a few moments; the only sound was Byakuya's heart pounding in his ears. The other smiled again and lowered the burlap sack to the floor. Porcelain tinkled and clinked and he made a face, almost apologetically. "You didn't call the guards."

"I will." Byakuya swore.

"I don't think ya will." The other said softly.

"And how on Earth did you jump to that asinine conclusion?" Byakuya asked, his brows arched questioningly.

""Cause you had two blades one push from my heart. Ya didn't kill me." The other replied. "You're not gonna have them torture me."

"So you are under the assumption that I will readily let you waltz from my bedroom with my personal possessions?" Byakuya demanded, growing irritated.

"Yeah."

"Why you little…"

"I need the money." The other confessed. "I need to sell this stuff for a third of the value… just so I can eat…"

"Are you adverse to a little hard work?" Byakuya said.

"I work three jobs. Monday through Friday, I work in the mornings for the smith. He's old and can't lift what he used to. Then after lunch, I work for the miller until nightfall. I carry bag after bag of wheat and stack them into piles. It's monotonous. And then on Saturdays…"

"You're hungry?" Byakuya asked, sliding off the desk and walking toward the shoji door. He opened one, then the next, then the next until he reached the end of his chambers. He unlocked the door and leaned out, too far away for the other to hear his words.

The other grabbed the bag of loot and slowly moved toward the open window. Now was his chance for a clean escape. He climbed through the window awkwardly, clutching the bag to his chest. He descended down the lattice, his heavy form bending the resilient bamboo underfoot.

When Byakuya returned, with a steaming hot tray of food, he discovered the room was empty. He placed the tray on his desk numbly, a peculiar sensation clenching his chest. Byakuya meant to sit on the edge of his desk, but somehow his knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor. He landed with a thud, jarring his wrist. He curled into himself, clutching his knees for comfort. The spicy aroma of the food made his stomach churn with hunger but he didn't want it. Byakuya fully intended never to eat again.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

_The dragon kept eating the knight._ Byakuya sighed heavily, lifting his hand and closing one eye. He covered the large, dark spot on the ceiling, the dragon, and focused on the grain of the wood shaped like a knight. He was solidly built, equipped with a sword and assisted by his noble stead. Perhaps the dragon was too powerful. Perhaps the knight was never meant to win. Byakuya kicked his sheets off of one leg, letting his toes curl from the cold. _I can't even be happy in my own head_, Byakuya mused.

Byakuya closed his eyes, throwing his arm across his forehead, and let out a sigh. Sleep tugged at his weary body, he had more than adequately expended his energy at the dojo that morning. Within minutes, Byakuya was in a deep exhausted sleep.

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open, a strange sensation tickling his lips. He let out a muffled cry, surprised to discover the other's face pressed against his. The other pulled away and smiled down at him innocently, as if creeping into someone's room and kissing them as they slept was a completely acceptable thing to do.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya demanded, wiping his mouth against his sheets roughly.

"Did you know there are twenty windows on this side of the castle?" the other asked, ignoring Byakuya's outburst.

"It's not a castle, it's a manor, and there is a difference." Byakuya corrected, brushing his hands over his sheets as if they had been dirtied. "Why are you back anyway?"

"You closed your window." The other said with a slight frown.

"It's snowing." Byakuya said simply, looking from the other to the frosted window pointedly. "You must have some nerve sneaking back into the compound. Do you have a death wish?"

"It's snowing." The other said simply, looking from Byakuya to the frosted window pointedly. "I'll freeze out there."

"Hardly." Byakuya retorted with a scowl. "You are not too young or too old… and you don't appear to be sickly…" Byakuya paused mid thought, his face contorting in anger. "And what makes you think you can prance back into my bedroom? All I have to do is call out and…"

"But you won't." the other maintained with an idiotic grin.

"Your ignorance pisses me off." Byakuya rebuked.

"I asked around," the other spoke slowly. "The Kuchiki's have quite a reputation in these parts."

"You were unaware previously?" Byakuya asked skeptically. Everyone knew the Kuchiki clan. They owned, funded and policed almost everything in the vicinity.

"I'm new." The other shrugged.

"Well, you should move on." Byakuya suggested. "You're exactly the type of person the Kuchiki's hate most."

"Thieves?" the other arched a brow, or rather where his brow should be if he indeed had one. Byakuya was momentarily distracted by the other's appearance. In the dim candlelight he hadn't seen the peculiar markings across the other's face.

"No, err, um," Byakuya looked away quickly, clearing his throat. "Free-spirits." Byakuya eyed the other disapprovingly. "You're a bit like a nymph or some other ludicrous fae-folk."

"Why do you stay here if you're so unhappy?" the other questioned delicately. "The world is huge. You could go anywhere and see everything…"

"I don't consider climbing through my window 'seeing everything'." Byakuya replied, pursing his lips.

"You have a different perspective," the other said with a shrug. "If you could only see what I see…"

"You're a silly little boy. I had no idea that the common people could hold onto such fancy." Byakuya turned away from the other and crossed his arms across his chest. He cleared his throat and bowed his head before slowly speaking, "If you're cold, there are extra linens in the next room. Take them."

Byakuya remained silent and motionless as the shoji door slid open. He heard the other shuffling around and a few minutes later the he had returned with a stack of blankets. He nodded at Byakuya and walked to the window, pressing his nose against the sweet smelling linens. He winked, smirking widely as he dropped out of view.

Byakuya rushed toward the window, nearly throwing himself against the ledge. "You're a terrible thief, you know!" He called down to the other.

"I know." The other replied, smiling so handsomely it made Byakuya's chest ache.

"I've let you have everything… I _let_ you take it!" Byakuya continued, nearly yelling as the other dropped to the ground.

"I know." The other repeated, kissing his palm and throwing the kiss into the air. "Thanks."

Byakuya muttered to himself indignantly as he straightened up, leaning against the wall of his room and watching the other trek carefully through the snow toward the fence. _Troublesome, no good, ignorant fool,_ Byakuya thought, pulling his robe more tightly around himself. He reached for the latch of the window and paused, letting the window hang in open space. Without knowing entirely why, and despite the biting cold, he left it open.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER**

"Are you ill?" Ginrei questioned, studying Byakuya over his raised goblet of wine. "You look pale. You should have the doctor take a look."

"I'm fine, Grandfather," Byakuya replied with a courteous smile. "Although… I was wondering… if there might be an occasion for me to go outside the manor." Byakuya leaned in closer, expectantly, hopefully.

"Absolutely not." Ginrei replied definitively.

"But I would like to learn more about the world I will inherit… one day…" Byakuya chose his words carefully.

"The outside world is unclean, poisonous and corrupt." Ginrei asserted. "A young man of your beauty and infamy is safest inside the compound."

"Infamy?" Byakuya nearly chortled at his grandfather's choice of words.

"I was named the 27th head of the Kuchiki clan nearly sixty years ago." Ginrei explained. "There hasn't been a single other heir worthy of the title _until you_." Ginrei smiled at his grandson indulgently. "I _had_ five sons, three daughters, twenty-eight grandchildren, and so-far three great grandchildren. And how many perished during the trials? How many didn't dare compete for the title?" Ginrei dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "The Kuchiki clan must be led by the strongest," Ginrei continued. "That is why you must endure so many hardships in your youth. It is that adversity which builds character."

"I do not understand." Byakuya admitted sheepishly.

"How many men have you killed, Byakuya?" Ginrei asked, gesturing with his hands. "Ten? Twenty? Fifty? More?" Ginrei frowned, his dense brows furrowing. "Your survival skills are infamous… and that's good and bad. You are strong, people know it… but there is always some loon who wants to challenge absolute power, feel it for themselves. You are only safe here. "

"But the _others_," Byakuya countered. "They were _here_."

"I will not be replaced by someone so weak that they succumb in their own bed chamber." Ginrei snapped, banging his fist on the table. "You survived, be grateful! Be proud! But do not mourn the pathetic fools who perished."

"Of course, Grandfather." Byakuya said with a curt nod. "Maid-san," Byakuya said, turning to address the maid. "I have been getting a bit peckish during the night. Would you be so kind as to bring a meal to my quarters this evening?"

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama," The maid murmured, curtsying low. "What would you like to eat?"

"Something hearty," Byakuya said after a moment of thought. "I've been meaning to put on some weight."

A few hours later, Byakuya placed the metal tray on his desk, the aroma of beef stew filling the air. He pushed the window open and then pulled it closed, repeating the process as if he were somehow wafting the scent out the window and into the city beyond. Feeling more than a little foolish, he swung the window open wide and sat down at his desk.

He copied scroll after scroll until the words began to run together. Byakuya placed his quill on the table and stood up, stomping over to his futon with disappointment. He plopped to the floor, crawling beneath his sheets and covering his head. _Let it get cold and stale, _Byakuya fumed, thinking only of how great the stew would've tasted warm.

When Byakuya woke it was to a grating scraping sound. He looked around the room, his eyes settling on the other sitting at his desk, spooning the stew from the bottom of the bowl. He ate hungrily, liquid dribbling down his distinguished chin where he wiped it with his sleeve. Byakuya smiled and sat up, pushing the mountain of covers to the bottom of the futon.

"And now you're eating my food." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes. "You really are incorrigible."

"Thief, remember?" the other said, extending his thumb toward his chest in gesture. The other stood, letting the spoon twirl noisily around in the metal bowl until it finally came to a stop. "Are ya going to turn me in today?"

"Today might be the day," Byakuya teased, and to his surprise he caught himself smiling. "But it's not, I'm actually rather tired. You've disturbed me enough."

"You're very backwards." The other groaned, walking slowly to stand in front of Byakuya. "You should say what you mean and do what you want." He placed his hands on Byakuya's shoulders, his large, warm hands sending tingles down Byakuya's back. Warmth pooled in his stomach and he cleared his throat, looking away quickly.

"I'll have you know that I am very outspoken." Byakuya snapped defensively. "I have attended every single council meeting for the last four years…"

"I mean you should ask me my name." the other interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya shook his head from side to side in confusion.

"You want to know my name, don't ya?" the other pressed with a grin.

"Your name?" Byakuya repeated with an incredulous laugh. "You're an _other_! Why would you have a name?"

The other's face fell and then pulled tight as if infuriated. His face darkened and he took a step closer, his broad, muscled body pushing against Byakuya's. "This place is toxic." The other released his grip on Byakuya and began to pace. "Of course I have a name! Why wouldn't I? And what do you mean by 'other'?"

"Why are you so angry?" Byakuya asked, watching the larger male stomp back and forth.

"'Others', huh? Where do you think they come from? They come from the compound, sometimes, more often they come from the village… they get taken from other villages too… ripped from their homes to serve the Kuchiki's fuckin' sick purposes…" the other stopped pacing and wiped his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you." He cleared his throat and as suddenly as he become angry, he was over it.

"You should just ask… but you won't…" the other said softly. "So I will also steal your question. My name is Renji."

"Renji." Byakuya whispered, the name felt so light on his tongue. He repeated it again and again. The name, although simple and short, was like a prayer. He wished he were alone because he would have climbed into his warm bed and curled up in his blankets, nice and cozy, and he could have fully comprehended this information.

"And… your name is…?" Renji pressed gently.

"Byakuya."

"It's fancy." Renji said with a grin. "Just like you." Renji crossed across the floor and bent over, sliding his first leg though the open window. He gave a small, playful bow and began to descend the lattice.

"Wait, R-Renji…" Byakuya called. He smiled when Renji's head popped back into view. "Do all the others have names too?"

"All the others." Renji said, nodding his head in confirmation. He disappeared again and Byakuya called out once more.

"Renji!" Byakuya said, rushing toward the open window. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

Renji was silent for a few seconds and then he smiled. "Just leave your window open."

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Byakuya loaded the plates two at a time. He stacked them on the trays that the maid, Katagiri, had given him. He wondered absently, why he was never taught their names, Katagiri was a wonderful name after all.

"I just don't understand," one of the council members said angrily. "Where does it all go? I have searched the servants' quarters. It's not there! Who on Earth would dare to take so much?!"

Byakuya's attention was perked by the conversation and he lowered his head quickly, filling another tray of food. He was slightly mortified that he felt no guilt about sneaking the vases and art to his bedroom for Renji. He finished quickly and Katagiri helped him stack the trays.

"Aren't you going to eat with me, Byakuya?" Ginrei asked, watching Byakuya carrying the several trays of food out of the dining room.

"I can't, Grandfather. I'm rather busy." Byakuya called over his shoulder, flashing an apologetic smile. "I promise I'll join you for breakfast."

"Busy with what?" one of the council members asked doubtfully.

"Leave the boy alone." Ginrei reprimanded. "Clearly something has his full attention."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Byakuya murmured, thanking the butler as he held the door open for him. Sasakibe was his name, Byakuya had finally learned, although he would only use it when he was alone with the old man.

Byakuya hurried to his room, shuffling through the halls noisily until he came to his door. He juggled the heavy trays, propping his door open with his foot and slinking through the opening. He placed the trays on his desk and covered them with a thick blanket, hoping they'd retain the heat. He could wait to eat until Renji came.

After many weeks, the two had established a routine. Byakuya blew out his candles and, even though he wasn't tired in the slightest, he crawled into bed. He sighed contentedly, settling into the soft sheets. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes finding the shapes in the dark. Byakuya squinted up at the dragon, trying to imagine a new outcome for the knight. Perhaps he had the wrong perspective of things?

Byakuya woke as soon as Renji's breath touched his face. His eyes remained closed and his milky-white skin burned bright red with embarrassment. Renji's lips brushed against his, ever so slightly, and then, a kiss. Renji kissed him gently, his large hand brushing the hair from his face and then he pulled away, letting the chill back in.

Renji touched Byakuya lightly on the shoulder to wake him. "Wake up. Wanna eat?"

"Why do you only come after I've fallen asleep?" Byakuya asked as he sat up, his fingers pressing against his lips longingly. "I've tried waiting up for you, but then you don't come."

"Hmm. I wonder." Renji mused, stabbing his fork into a particularly thick sausage.

"You can't say it's just coincidence, I wouldn't believe you." Byakuya challenged, scooping some stew up with the end of his bread.

"Oh, it's not." Renji answered with a smile. "I just love waking you up."

"You must steal my sleep as well?" Byakuya said with a small smile, his grey eyes searching Renji's face. Renji opened his mouth to reply but changed his mind, shoving another bite of sausage into his mouth.

After they finished eating Byakuya pulled his legs under him, Indian style, and looked at Renji expectantly. "So tell me more," Byakuya insisted eagerly. "Tell me about the ocean."

"The ocean is beautiful, yes, but I think tonight I'd rather tell ya about Arashiyama." Renji sat opposite of Byakuya, his hands moving as he spoke. "It's a beautiful forest, not too far from here actually. The bamboo completely blocks the sun. It is nothing but sky high bamboo as far as the eye can see…"

"And it was beautiful?" Byakuya asked unsurely.

"Yeah, it was. Romantic, I guess." Renji replied thoughtfully. "Charming."

"And it isn't far from here?" Byakuya pressed, his grey eyes darting toward the window longingly.

"No more than an hour's walk." Renji answered, his smile faltering as he followed Byakuya's line of vision. "B-but you can't go!"

Byakuya's head snapped up at Renji's words and he bowed his head lowly. "Well, I understand that I could get lost… but you could help me find the way…" Byakuya lifted his head, his face twisted with a smile. "I can read maps! I may not have first-hand experience with many things, but I do have a first rate education."

"But the guards…" Renji whispered, as if they might suddenly overhear them. "I thought you were forbidden to leave…"

"As are you forbidden to enter." Byakuya pointed out.

"You're right." Renji agreed with a nod. "And I risk my life every time." Renji scratched his head as if what he wanted to say next was extremely difficult. "What do you think they'd do to me if I kidnapped you?"

"Kidnap?" Byakuya said with a laugh. "It wouldn't be kidnap. I'd just leave for a few hours. I could be back before breakfast."

"What if I didn't want to bring you back?" Renji asked. Byakuya studied Renji curiously, chewing on his bottom lip with worry. Renji smiled sadly and folded his hands in his lap. "What if I carried you away into the forest and you never saw your home again?"

"What if I didn't want to come back?" Byakuya whispered.

"I wouldn't blame you." Renji murmured, placing his hand on Byakuya's knee. Byakuya's skin burned where Renji touched him, but Byakuya found it pleasant.

"What if I asked you to take me with you…" Byakuya questioned softly. "Would you take me?"

Renji stood up and smiled down at Byakuya. "Give me some time to prepare."

"You'll come back for me, right?" Byakuya asked, his throat feeling dry and scratchy. "You won't abandon me?"

"Leave your window open." Renji said, leaning down and pulling Byakuya's hand to his lips.

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

**"**Byakuya, you should eat." Ginrei suggested with a frown. His brows were knit with worry and he exchanged looks with several of the council members.

"I'm not hungry, Grandfather." Byakuya insisted, pushing the food around on his plate. He sank further into his chair and ignored the stares from around the room.

"Call the doctor again." Ginrei instructed.

"I'm going to bed," Byakuya mumbled, pushing himself back from the table. He walked down the halls, making no sound, as if he didn't even truly exist. He paused in front of his bedroom door and turned the knob, stepping into the empty chamber.

Flies buzzed as he approached his desk, the odor terrible enough to make a grown man retch. Months of wasted food lay rotting on his desk. Byakuya could hardly notice the stench anymore. It was almost like an inside joke, he could even swear he saw the meat moving as he passed. It was all a big joke.

Byakuya didn't bother undressing; he had worn the same clothes for days now anyway. He climbed into bed and glared at the ceiling. One day, when this was all his, he would burn the house to the ground. The thought was comforting and he smiled for the first time in weeks.

Byakuya woke up as one of the floorboards creaked. His eyes shot open and he looked around the dark room in confusion. There was someone standing at the opening of the shoji door, they were large and thick, the body shape was all wrong. Byakuya sank back into the futon, disappointment crushing him like an anvil.

"Kuchiki-sama," the other whispered nervously. "Are you awake?"

Byakuya considered reaching for the twin daggers underneath his pillow but decided against it. "What the fuck is that smell?" Another other groaned, holding his nose and gagging uncontrollably.

"It smells like a dead body…" the other, large and heavy, replied.

"What a fuckin' pig sty!" the other exclaimed in horror, staring at the rotting piles of food on the desk. They both pulled their shirts over their mouths and noses, stalking toward Byakuya's futon as quietly as possible. "Kuchiki-sama…?"

"I could hear your heavy breathing from across the room," Byakuya said, secretly relishing the fact that both of the others jumped.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-sama," the other said, his voice muffled by cloth. "We don't have a choice…"

Byakuya sat up, freeing himself from the sheets. He looked from one to the other thoughtfully before speaking again. "Why don't you have a choice?"

The question caused both men to stop advancing and they looked down at their feet. "I owe money…" the largest other admitted. "I borrowed Kuchiki money to buy my farm… last harvest wasn't good…"

"Money will do you no good when you are dead." Byakuya replied simply. "You will have to leave every possession here when you go."

"I know…" the large other spoke again. "The Kuchiki's said that my family will receive compensation if I die…"

"And if you live?" Byakuya asked, arching a brow.

"My debt is forgiven." The other stepped forward, the knife shaking in his hand. "And I will receive double the compensation."

"And you?" Byakuya turned to the other and smiled. "What are you willing to kill for?"

"My father," the other replied simply. "You killed him six years ago."

"Greed and revenge." Byakuya tossed his pillow to the foot of his futon and grabbed both blades, gripping them firmly in his hands. He stood slowly, his uncombed hair falling into his eyes. "I'm not willing to die for anything so foolish."

"You should just die nice and easy…" the large other demanded. "This ain't any sort of life to be livin' anyway." The other gestured toward the desk with disgust. Byakuya was thrown sideways as the other's fist connected with his jaw. It snapped his head backward, his neck stinging from the abuse. A familiar metallic taste filled his mouth and he swallowed it down, his grey eyes narrowing at the man in fury. "This is your end."

The other _other,_ with jet black hair and caramel skin, crept behind Byakuya, pulling his knife from his belt. Byakuya kicked the large other in the stomach, spinning around on his heels to face the caramel other. Unable to dodge, Byakuya was struck in the shoulder. Byakuya remained impassive, not even flinching as the other pulled the knife free from his flesh.

Byakuya landed an uppercut, throwing the caramel other against the wall, nearly sending him out the open window. He turned, blocking the large other just in time. Byakuya grunted with effort, blocking the large other's knife with his right arm and using his left arm to stab into his stomach.

Byakuya dropped his right arm and, with an enraged scream, began to stab the large other with both daggers at once. Blood spurted and sprayed, almost unbelievably so, all over Byakuya, the walls, and the ceiling. Beneath them, drenching Byakuya's toes, the blood pooled. The large man collapsed to the floor, the blood squishing beneath his body sickly.

Byakuya leaned over to retrieve his knives but instead was knocked to his knees as a blade was pushed into his back. Byakuya grunted, his shaking hand wrenching the other's blade from his lower back. Byakuya's entire body shook, and after a few seconds, Byakuya realized it was adrenaline and not death. Byakuya stood slowly, nearly slipping in the large other's blood. He looked the caramel other up and down. He was now weaponless. "You missed."

"You're just a murderer." The caramel other spat accusingly. "You'll rot in Hell."

"I'm already in Hell." Byakuya answered with a sad smile. He threw the other's knife; it flipped through the air and struck the wall, deeply wedged. "I'm sure you do not care, but never, not once, did I want to hurt anyone…" Byakuya placed his hand against the wound on his back and swallowed uneasily. "You should go. That man, he needed the money, his family will now get the money in his stead. You should give up your revenge and leave."

"My father…"

"Your father tried to kill me." Byakuya interrupted. "I don't even know his name or remember his face. Six years ago… I was twelve… please, just go…" Byakuya turned his back on the other, leaning against the filthy desk for support. He tipped over, his breath coming in more painful bursts. The wood creaked behind him and he groaned as the blade of the knife pierced between his shoulder blades.

"Die." The other whispered, spinning Byakuya around to face him. He brushed a strand of black hair from his paling, blood stained face and smiled cruelly. Byakuya's right hand fumbled behind him, desperately trying to reach the knife. "I want to taste your last breath." The other tilted Byakuya's face upward, his lips crushing down on Byakuya's.

Byakuya's hand searched his shambolic desk, finding something useful at last. He pushed the other back, slicing his throat with the object in his hand, a letter opener. The edge of the letter opener wasn't sharp enough and Byakuya rapidly changed his method of attack, jabbing the weapon into the other's eye. He pushed it through to the hilt, smashing the other's head against the desk for good measure. "You shouldn't have kissed me."

The door to the chamber didn't open, no maids rushed in, the doctor didn't arrive to stitch the heir of the Kuchiki clan up and send him to bed. Byakuya roared in frustration, rage, betrayal, agony. He swiped his hand across the desk, scattering the putrefying garbage onto the floor. He tried again and again to pull the blade from his back, but he couldn't reach. He plummeted to the ground, his vision becoming spotty and grey.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER**

Byakuya pulled at the bandage around his chest, staring at the ceiling in one of the guest rooms. The ceiling was different in this room, the wood was smoother, the grain of the wood taking less grandeur shapes. He found a rabbit and an orchard, and if he squinted hard enough, he could almost make out a tasty carrot.

"Kuchiki-sama," the maid, Katagiri, spoke softly, fluffing the pillow behind Byakuya's back gently. "Is there anything I can bring you?"

"When can I return to my own room, Maid-san?" Byakuya questioned, _again_.

"It is still being cleaned, Kuchiki-sama." The maid replied, smiling apologetically. "Your grandfather wanted everything removed. And the smell is still…" The maid's voice trailed off and she walked over to the window, pulling it shut as the breeze chilled the room.

"Katagiri-san…" Byakuya spoke softly. She looked at him in surprise, a pink stain creeping across her cheeks. "Please never close my window."

"Oh, yes, Kuchiki-sama," Katagiri replied with a curtsey. "I apologize. Would you like another blanket?"

"Yes." Byakuya said. "And if you could, blow out the candles when you leave."

"Yes, Sir."

Byakuya's eyelids became unusually heavy and he jerked several times sleepily. He turned to his side, alleviating the pressure on his back and within minutes he was soundly asleep.

Something tickled his bare shoulder and Byakuya murmured in his sleep irritably. The tickling continued and he slapped his hand blindly. He opened his eyes, the unfamiliar surroundings rousing him from his sleepiness. His back was cold and exposed, his chest and stomach comfortably warm. He looked up at the man carrying him and couldn't believe his eyes. "Renji?"

"You're awake." Renji said simply, his voice low and gruff.

"Am I?" Byakuya asked, pushing against Renji's chest with as much strength as he could muster. "Put me down this instant."

Renji lowered Byakuya to his feet gently, supporting him until Byakuya could manage on his own. Byakuya looked around the guest room in confusion, attempting to piece together the events of the last year. Byakuya finally turned to inspect Renji. He was shrouded in darkness, per usual, but Byakuya knew every inch of him. It was really him. He was really here.

Byakuya sat down on the chair in the corner, feeling as if the air had been knocked out of him. "Where have you been?" Byakuya demanded, his chest and throat constricting painfully. "You left me here," Byakuya accused. "I needed you to show me the way out… and you left me here…"

"I…" Renji began unsurely, surprised at Byakuya's reaction. "I'm so sorry. I told you to give me some time…"

"You were gone for so long." Byakuya said. "I thought it was forever. I thought you'd been caught or killed or hurt or that you had changed your mind…"

"Byakuya." Renji walked across the room, kneeling in front of Byakuya's chair. He bowed his head, his voice growing serious. "I beg for your forgiveness."

Byakuya was silent for a long time, sitting in his chair and staring off at something in the distance. Finally he sighed and turned to look at Renji, "I accept your apology."

"How badly are you hurt?" Renji asked, his hand brushing across the front of the bandage.

"Three centimeters to the left and we wouldn't be speaking." Byakuya replied, his grey eyes searching Renji's.

"Can you run?" Renji pressed. "Can you run as you are?"

"No." Byakuya admitted quietly. "But I don't need to."

"Huh?"

"I never intended to just run away." Byakuya explained. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Ah."

"I will walk out the front door with my head held high." Byakuya continued. "Or I will not go at all." Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand unsurely, giving it a few squeezes. "You escape through the window and out the gate. We will meet again on the other side."

"Are you sure?" Renji pressed his lips to Byakuya's hand affectionately. "Your family is dangerous."

"So am I."

Byakuya walked down the halls silently, his hand trailing along the walls. He smiled, lifting one of his grandfather's prized katanas from the bracket on the wall. He swung the weapon behind him swiftly, holding it against his back. He nodded at the maids as he passed, taking extra care to not expose his true intent. He smiled at his grandfather's butler, Sasakibe, and gestured to his grandfather's chambers. "Is my grandfather in?"

"Ah, yes, of course," Sasakibe replied, opening the door for Byakuya and giving a low bow. "It's nice to see you about Byakuya-kun."

"Thank you." Byakuya replied, side stepping into the chamber. "It's nice to be out."

"Ah, Byakuya." Ginrei spoke aloud, looking up from his work. There was a murmur of greeting from the council members around the room. "Is there something you need?"

Byakuya stood motionless for a moment, his hand fumbling with the lock of the door. He shoved a hair pin inside the keyhole and twisted the knob, it wouldn't turn. Satisfied, he pulled the sword out from behind his back and strode into the center of the room.

"My sword." Ginrei said simply, a questioning look in his eyes.

"No, _my_ sword." Byakuya corrected, his grey eyes gleaming.

"What is this?" Ginrei demanded, smacking his hand against his desk. "You dare barge into _my_ office and act this way to _me_?!"

"_My_ office." Byakuya corrected again, his face emotionless, his eyes cold. Byakuya turned the katana over in his hand, the silver blade glistening in the candlelight. "My blood, my sweat, my tears, my life!" Byakuya began to shout, his voice shaking the glass bottles on the bar. "You shall have no more of it!"

Byakuya charged forward, the katana slicing through the sinew and flesh of the neck almost instantly. Ginrei Kuchiki's arm rose as if to defend himself, just as his head hit the wall beside him. The room broke out into chaos. Byakuya spared no one, knowing they would have extended no mercy themselves.

The door to the chamber came crashing down, the gardener and several of the kitchen staff rushing in. They looked from Ginrei's headless corpse to Byakuya, bathed in blood. Sasakibe entered the chamber, his hand covering his nose and mouth. He looked at Ginrei in horror and then at Byakuya. He extended his hand and smiled gently, "Come on, Byakuya-kun, I'll start your bath." Sasakibe quietly led Byakuya from the room, turning to the others with a whisper, "Please see to it that this mess is cleaned up immediately."

Byakuya sank into the warm water all the way up to his eyes, his wounds stinging. He blew bubbles in the water, counting to one hundred before coming up for air. He climbed out of the bath, drying himself and dressing in the clothes that Sasakibe had provided. He slid open the bathroom door and looked around the empty halls.

He found them in his grandfather's wing, scrubbing like mad to rid the room of the grotesque evidence. "Don't bother." Byakuya called out, lifting a candle into his hand. "I'm going to burn it down."

"Byakuya-kun…" Sasakibe groaned in despair. "Where will you live?"

"I do not wish to harm any of you." Byakuya announced, ignoring Sasakibe's question. "I'm counting to one hundred and then I am burning this fucking house to the ground."

"But this is your home…" Sasakibe continued anxiously.

"Sasakibe-san, I am going on holiday for an indefinite period of time. Please manage my affairs. "Byakuya instructed calmly. "I wish to keep the entire staff on regular pay." Byakuya looked at the old butler and smiled. "In fact, give everyone a raise."

"Byakuya-kun!"

"One." "Two." "Three…"

"One hundred." Byakuya said, the words dripping off his tongue like honey. He brought the curtains into his hands, lighting them on fire. He moved to the next and then the next, leaving the chamber for the next room. The entire house filled with smoke quickly, but Byakuya was still unsatisfied. He walked down the hallway calmly, lighting every piece of cloth or wood on fire as he passed.

He entered his bedroom nervously. Once inside he wasn't sure what he had expected, a knight to bring him to justice? He looked up at his ceiling, and paused. He tilted his head from side to side and smiled in amazement. "You're the dragon." Byakuya whispered. "Not me." He dropped the candle onto his futon, his eyes still drawn to the markings in the wood. He realized at last who the real enemy was. The house had been his dragon all along.

The wood creaked and groaned beneath him and he slid sideways as the floor began to give way. He walked carefully toward the door, halting as smoke began to pour in from under the shoji. Byakuya reversed, realizing he was now trapped inside his room. He backed against the wall, his hands brushing the window sill.

Without a second's hesitation, Byakuya swung his leg over the ledge of the window. His foot bounced on the bamboo lattice and he gripped the sill tighter. He clamped his eyes shut, lowering himself from the safety of the window. He climbed down, his entire body shaking until he reached solid ground. Byakuya took a few steps back, watching the flames consume the house. _The window was always open_, Byakuya thought. _But I wasn't ready to climb down. _Byakuya jogged along the stone path toward the gate. He swung it open and, without looking back, he walked away forever.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Byakuya sat on the dusty floor of the cabin, his sleeves rolled back and his hair in a sloppy ponytail. He dabbed his paintbrush in the oily color and with careful thought dragged the brush along the wooden wall.

"Whatcha makin' now?" Renji asked, kneeling down next to Byakuya and placing a kiss on his partially exposed shoulder. Renji examined the addition to the mural and smiled warmly, this time planting a kiss on Byakuya's head. "I like it."

"Thank you." Byakuya wiped the brush on a piece of cloth and stood up, pushing against his knees. He took a step back and examined the mural with pride. Everything was there, the impenetrable castle, the brave knight, the mischievous thief, and of course the slain dragon. Parts of his new life were there as well, a tiny cabin in the middle of a bamboo forest, an honest, hardworking smith and the newest addition, a _whole_ person with black hair and a smile on his face. "You know, Renji, I like it too."

**THE END**

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are like an open window… no? It was worth a shot.**_


End file.
